1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a razor of the kind which includes one or more razor blades which are movable with a shaving action, by a user, over a region which is to be shaved.
A razor of the aforementioned kind is normally used in conjunction with a soap or lather, a gel or cream (collectively referred to herein as “a shaving composition”) which facilitates the shaving process.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been proposed to combine a canister, which contains a shaving composition, with a shaving head which carries a razor blade. The canister is internally pressurized so that shaving composition can be discharged directly onto a shaving zone, during use of the razor. In a different approach, a flexible tube is squeezed, manually or through the use of a suitable device, to expel a shaving composition directly onto a zone which is being shaved (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,241, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,330, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,302, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,190, U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,006, U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,188, U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,643, US 2007/017097, US 2005/132574 and DE 4335449.
With dispensing razors of the kind referred to it can be difficult for a user to match the rate at which the shaving composition is delivered to the shaving zone with the user's actual requirement. Thus, the dispensing arrangement might deliver too much or too little of the shaving composition
A need exists for a razor which is of compact construction, which can make use of modern technology which is based on the user of multiple razor blades, and which can deliver a shaving composition at an accurate rate which can be varied to meet a user's individual requirements.